


Waiting

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s not being paranoid if someone really is out to get you.”





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #654 "paranoid"

“You have _got_ to lighten up, man,” said Torres. “You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack or something.”

McGee, who had put on crime-scene gloves to go through the mail, looked up. “This is entirely warranted, believe me.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s not being paranoid if someone really is out to get you,” McGee said.

“Maybe,” Torres said, skeptically. “But it’s just a few pranks… right?”

Bishop frowned at him. “You never got pranked by Tony, did you?”

“So, this seems reasonable to you?”

The envelope in McGee’s hand began shrieking loudly, a wordless high-pitched wailing noise.

“Yeah,” said Torres. “Seems reasonable.”

THE END


End file.
